Обсуждение:Экипаж кораблей
Про экипаж Материнки "у израильтян было 603550 дееспособных мужей" - и это могло-бы быть числом в материнке, 603550 - 600000 = 3550, НО! Один из контейнеров серьёзно побили. Катаклизм утверждает, что ок. 550000 пережило путешествие, причём лишь 92% были в ящиках, а оставшиеся ~45 тыс. - Активные в материнке. Т.е. отсылка выглядит красиво, но несколько недосчитает экипаж. В конце концов, на момент выхода с Кхарака ящики были уже побиты и часть 600000 уже погибла, так что среди 603550 на момент отлёта могло быть больше членов экипажа матернки чем 3550. Ну, а то, что 550000 - часть погибла в пути, не залезая проверять - я вверен, что и евреи не все дожили... Кстати сколько евреев? --Andrey 159 23:47, октября 24, 2011 (UTC) : Откуда инфа про 45 тысяч? : Ну, как бы 603550 - это, наверное, подразумевалось идеальное число. То бишь, без всяких смертоубийств. А то, что выжило 550тыс. - это уже второй вопрос, это развитие сюжета, а не калька с источника. : Евреев выжило почти столько же - даже чуть побольше. Они же бродили 40 лет + 600к - это лишь мужчины, способные сражаться, то есть, подрастающие юноши, матери и дети не считаются. Евреи насчитали 2 млн человек ) Прикинь, такая толпень по пустыне ходит ) : --AmDDRed 06:14, октября 25, 2011 (UTC) ::"One of the most difficult aspects of the Hiigaran Landfall was the revival of our so-called “Sleeper Kiithid”, the 92% of our current population who traveled from Kharak to Hiigara in cryogenic suspension." - именно что 92 везли в холодильнике. При этом: "Nearly 550,000 of us survived the Exodus from Kharak". Математика: к Хиигаре размороженными прибыли 550000*(100%-92%)=44000 чел. Добавим боевых потерь, получим... тысяч 45-47. Может быть там были те, чьи криокапсулы были готовы сломаться и их разморозили, но их не принципиально много, иначе-бы системы жизнеобеспеченья не осилили бы. Кстати, у меня нет проблем спасти все шесть капсул. --Andrey 159 18:34, октября 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ну, согласно переводу, 92% процента населения на 15ый год - выжившие слиперы, а их было ~550000. То есть, число кушанидов на Хиигаре было 550000/92% = то есть, приблизительно, 598 тысяч населения. Но это никоим образом не говорит о составе материнки. Народу-то надо размножаться, и за это дело они явно в их полуистреблённом положении взялись с пылом-жаром ) --AmDDRed 19:21, октября 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::В первой выдержке из мануала сказано, что одним из самых сложных моментов было поднимать "Спящие кииты", которые были 92% популяции, не на 15 а на 0 год. Во второй, что ВСЕГО 550 тыс. пережило исход. --Andrey 159 19:33, октября 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Вначале сказано, что 550000 выжило слиперов, там же сказано, что мануальные данные относятся к 15ому году; а потом говорится, что "сложный момент был относительно разбудки спящих, которые есть 92% от нынешнего населения, и которые путешествовали от Кхарак к Хиигаре во сне". То есть, 92% нынешнего, т.е. на 15ый год, населения - это разбуженные спящие. А разбуженных спящих было 550000. --AmDDRed 19:51, октября 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ну ты даёшь... Сказано, что в 15 году написано, а 550000 это выжившие вообще, холодильник+корабль. Про 92%... Так, про то, что нынешнее, признаю, не заметил. Но ты думаешь уже со всей войной уже 40 тыс нарожали? Кстати: "Manned by a skeleton crew of 8,000 engineers, the Mothership provides living quarters for those working in low orbit" - т.е. 8 тысяч это самый-самый минимум, при том, что работает как док, а не как полный корабль. --Andrey 159 20:23, октября 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Что я тебе даю? Держи свои эмоции при себе. ::::::: Окей, согласен, что 550000 - это весь состав мамки. И что 8000 тысяч инженеров - это базовая комплектация для мамки-шипъярда. ::::::: Про рождаемость: почему нет? Думаю, с такой катастрофой каждый новый ребёнок воспринимался бы как нечто священное, и бремя роеницы воспринималось бы как честь и почёт, а от женщин вообще общество требовало бы быть женщиной сначала, а потом уже всем остальным. Так что мне даже довольны странны описания некоторых кораблей, с их женщинами пилотами, идущие на бойню... А что про войну, то тут - война войной, а обед по расписанию. 15 лет прошло, и было 4 нападения крупных, но не было тотальной войны, так что не вижу тут проблемы. ::::::: В любом случае, эти 8%, конечно, включают в себя экипаж мамки, но были ли они единственным вложением в прирост? Отнюдь. Поэтому вычислить экипаж мамо, думаю, представляется невозможным. Надо стереть эту моиссею из описания ) ::::::: --AmDDRed 00:16, октября 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Я эмоциональный человек, и иногда бывают всплески. ::::::::Ну как сказать. Атаки, по идее, достаточно внезапны, а солдат осколки империи должны мочь собрать прилично, так что в армии состоит очень много человек. ::::::::Вообще, мои прикидки на матку, после уточнения, это 20 плюс-минус 5 тыс. --Andrey 159 10:45, октября 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: В любом случае, количество слиперов и мам-экипажа могло только убывать, а заполнять его могли только дети. Какие-нибудь 1-3 тысячи в год детей, 15 лет подряд.--AmDDRed 05:15, октября 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: ...Погоди, скелетон крю в 8000 человек - это при том, что Каран Сджет была снята с поста управленца Мамкой. Поэтому неудивительно, что крю возрос - об этом и говорилось в (ХВ1, стр.10), что управление экипажем стало неуправляемым.--AmDDRed 00:37, ноября 20, 2011 (UTC) Цифры Катаклизма Версия, что саппорт = кол-ву экипажа интересна, но прямое применение проверки не проходит: Во всех истребителях по 1 пилоту (факт), Лич вообще беспилотный. С другой стороны, цифры на тяжах выглядят более правдоподобно. А если подумать, почему лимит обязательно показывает кол-во человек на корабле? Отсюда вариант: лёгкие корабли работают в связке пилот-оператор, т.е. оператор на флагмане просчитывает траектории, отмечает цели, а пилот собственно фигуряет и жмёт на гашетку. Не уверен, что это очень эффективно, но, как вариант. На тяжах при этом экипаж упаковывается полностью... и тут мы встречаем блок в виде тяжелого крейсера. Получается, что у имперского варианта экипаж в 2,5 раз меньше чем у дреда Сомтау. Это возможно, Архангел - огромная дура, НО! Экипаж тайданца в пять раз меньше, чем у кушанина. Это тоже возможно, но в пять раз?!? И откуда резкое повешение в два с лишним раза при заражении? Нет баланс, но всё-же, мы пытаемся это обяснить... Плюс, против этой теории говорит ограничение и саппорт модули. Откуда тогда берётся новый экипаж при гибели старого? Не из криосна - процесс заморозки был очень не быстрый, значит и разморозка не мгновенна. Впрочем, если-бы заморозка, то объяснить можно было-бы - предел систем жизнеобеспечения... Но тяжелые корабли должны иметь свою? Не складывается. Нам нужно что-то легко увеличиваемое и восстанавливаемое. Посмотрим ещё раз. *Разведчик - 2 *Аколит - 2 *Лич - беспилотный - тоже 2 *Мелкий и злобный в координации систем Страж - 3 *Таран - 10 *Лучевик - 12 *Дроннер - аж 20 Между прочим, есть принцип. В основной статье хорошо отмечено про технологичность корабля. В сумме можно сделать предположение: саппорт означает вычислительные мощности командного корабля, или канал связи, или что-то такое. Чтобы следить за разведчиком требуется относительно немного - состояние ключевых систем, местоположение, направление, скорость, радиус охвата сенсоров и информация с них. Страж генерирует поля, способные лихо резать фрегаты и, поэтому, требует более пристального контроля и передаёт больше информации. Таран - тупо врезается, но он фрегат, обменивается с флагманом большим кол-вом данных. Лучевик более рационален, но пять орудий. А уж следить за мошкарой дроннера... Это не очень помогают нам разобраться в реальном кол-ва экипажа на тяжелых кораблях, но, по крайней, мере рационально. --Andrey 159 23:47, октября 24, 2011 (UTC) : Собственно, два человека экипажа на истребитель - это просто практика. Один управляет, другой следит. Двоим веселее. И, в конце концов, легче обучать новых пилотов на двухместной машине - с этим столкнулся КА-50, одноместный вертолёт, трудно найти новых пилотов, чтобы научиться летать на нём, нужно уже быть немножко асом. А откуда ты достал факт про 1ого пилота? Окей, "служитель" мог быть вообще беспилотным (такая, блин, отсылка на HAL9000), там, разведчик сомтау тоже; окей, разведчик обычный - на одного человека, но вот, перехватчик - совершенно необязательно (картинка, конечно, фанатская, но демонстрирует). : --AmDDRed 06:49, октября 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Один на истребитель - тоже практика. Один и управляет и следит. В нашем случае возможно, что следят ему с флагмана. Боевой вертолёт двухместный т.к. много вооружения, да и процесс полёта более специфический. Учится управлять естественно на двухместном, пилот+инструктор. Факт про одного пилота из мануала - и у разведчиков, что управляют ими компактные одинокие дамочки, и у аколитов, косвенно выводится из описания соотв. корвета, и у мимика, также из корвета. ::Кабина истребителя тайидан идентична кабине разведчика - оба одноместные. --Andrey 159 09:43, октября 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ага. А ПРО-истребитель со Стэлсом? Вроде специализированные системы, может инженер понадобится. --AmDDRed 10:11, октября 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ну... ХЗ. На бомбовозе следить надо чтобы при очередном пуске не взорвалось, а на этих двух... На защитном ещё могу представить, на стелсе - не очень. --Andrey 159 19:26, октября 29, 2011 (UTC) SU Кораблей в Катаклизме Цифры взяты полностью из файлов и означают сколько SU занимали-бы корабли, принадлежи они игроку. Somtaaw Спец-корабли *Worker - 4 *Processor - 13 Лёгкие корабли *Recon - 2 *Acolyte - 2 *ACV - 4 *Mimic - 2 (с патчем 3) *MCV - 4 (с патчем 6) *Leech - 2 *Sentinel - 3 Тяжёлые корабли *Hive Frigate - 20 *Multibeam Frigate - 12 *Destroyer - 38 *Dreadnought - 80 *Ramming Frigate - 10 *Mothership - даёт 70 *Mothership Docking Bay - даёт 20 (с патчем 30) *Mothership Support Module - даёт 10 *Carrier - даёт 40 *Carrier Support Module - даёт 12 Beast Спец-корабли *Worker - 4 *Processor - 13 Лёгкие корабли *Recon - 2 *Acolyte - 2 *Sentinel - 2 *Interceptor - 2 *Cloaked Fighter - 2 *Bomber - 3 *ACV - 4 *Cruise Missile - 4 *Missile Corvette - 4 *Heavy Corvette - 4 (с патчем 5) *Multigun Corvette - 5 Тяжёлые корабли *Ramming Frigate - 10 *DFG Frigate - 10 *Multibeam Frigate - 12 *Hive Frigate - 20 *Ion Array Frigate - 15 *Heavy Cruiser - 70 *Mothership - даёт 65 *Mothership Support Module - даёт 15 *Carrier - даёт 96 Kushan Спец-корабли *Proximity Sensor - 2 *Cloak Generator - 4 *Grav Well Generator - 4 Лёгкие корабли *Heavy Interceptor - 2 *Attack Bomber - 3 *Heavy Defender - 3 *Heavy Corvette - 4 *MultiGun Corvette - 4 *Salvage Corvette - 4 Тяжёлые корабли *Ion Cannon Frigate - 2 (!!!) *Advanced Support Frigate - 10 *Standard Destroyer - 6 *Heavy Cruiser - 30 *Carrier - даёт 20 Taiidan Спец-корабли *Resource Collector - 1 *Proximity Sensor - 2 *Grav Well Generator - 4 *Cloak Generator - 4 Лёгкие корабли *Heavy Interceptor - 2 *Attack Bomber - 3 *Heavy Defender - 3 *Heavy Corvette - 4 *MultiGun Corvette - 4 *Minelayer Corvette - 4 *Salvage Corvette - 4 Тяжёлые корабли *Advanced Support Frigate - 10 *Ion Cannon Frigate - 10 *Standard Frigate (a.k.a Assault) - 10 *Standard Destroyer - 24 *Missile Destroyer - 24 *Heavy Cruiser - 30 *Carrier - даёт 20 Turanic Raiders *Fighter - 2 *Standard Corvette (a.k.a. Heavy) - 4 *Missile Corvette - 4 *Ion Array Frigate - 10 *Mothership (a.k.a. Attack Carrier) - даёт 50 *Outpost - даёт 70 Derelict *Acolyte - 5 *Clee-San - 0 *Clee-San (Infected) - 10 *Ion Array Frigate (Infected Kushan ICF) - 10 *Ion Cannon Frigate (Infected Taiidan ICF) - 10 *Nomad Field Emitter - 12 *Nomad Moon - 12 *Prison Ship (на самом деле - транспортник беженцев) - 12 *Prison Ship Infected - 0 *Rko (Naggarok) - 0 *Kushan Carrier (Infected) - даёт 30 *Beast Mothership (Неизменённая нижняя палуба) - даёт 90 Cмысл Не вижу смысла в подобных статьях. Если информация точно не известна, то зачем придумывать? Тем более, что можно писать об экипаже В статье о самом корабле. Отдельная статья-это лишнее.--Апр (обсуждение) 12:44, апреля 12, 2014 (UTC) : Не вижу смысла в подобных комментариях. Статья была нужна, поэтому её написали. Но ваш подход о точности информации весьма импонирует, надеюсь, в ваших будущих статьях он будет соблюдаться. А также пробелы после знаков препинания. --AmDDRed (обсуждение) 15:45, апреля 12, 2014 (UTC)